When it is desirable to wear a dress or blouse with a particular neck line, a garment with the desired neck line must be worn. When another neck line is desired, then another different garment with the desired neckline must be worn. This is so with each and every different neck line that is to be worn. Basically, each garment has only one neckline design such as the necklines known as V-neckline, square-neckline, sweetheart-neckline and round neckline. Such neck lines are available only on separate garments.